


You Don't Own Me

by whattomwants



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maysa Roper is practically forced to attend Wizard World Philadelphia with her friend Jade who is completely enamored with any actor who has been in a Marvel film. Maysa on the other hand could care less and has a rather mild hatred towards humans in general. Then she has a chance encounter with Tom Hiddleston that will change not only her, but life as she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. Smut is not my best, but I feel like it has to be there.

West Philadelphia born and raised. Well that wasn’t entirely true, but it’s always how I preferred to introduce myself as you can’t go wrong with a little Fresh Prince. I am your stereotypical middle class suburbanite complete with overly religious parents who subjected me to the tyranny of Catholic schools and dragged me to church every Sunday despite my best efforts to stay away. It was no wonder that I, Maysa Roper, was not only overly sarcastic, but seemed to have developed a mild hatred towards people. People to me were bothersome and useless. I avoided them like the plague. I have only one good friend. Her name is Jade and she is the reason why I find myself sitting here on my bed, my palms sweating, my heart racing. Tonight is my engagement party. I have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life and I already know what the outcome will be, and yet here I am.

It was 2016 the first weekend of June. Jade had been planning this for months. Wizard World was our destination and I was less than thrilled. Of all the people in the world she could have invited it had to be me. The moment I stepped inside the convention center all I wanted to do was turn around and head for the exit. People were buzzing around me like bees swarming a beehive. They were dressed in various costumes all of them perplexing. Jade kept a firm grip on me as we made our way through the mob that seemed to have increased within the past 5 minutes. She must have pulled me around for half an hour before settling down in a seemingly quiet corner of the building. I watched as she fiddled around nervously with her belongings making sure she had everything she needed. Posters, cellphone, camera, check, check, and check!

“I’m so excited!” She stated with a certain sparkle in her eye. “So much man candy in one place.”

Her definition of man candy and mine were quite different. She fantasized about Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans while I preferred men like Johnny Depp (except he had dropped off my list after the Amber Heard incident) and Tom Hardy.

“Still think one of them is going to pay attention to you?”

Jade was a dreamer. The kind of girl who had glorious yet unobtainable ambitions. Her goal in life was to snag one of these men and run off into the sunset. She was sure today was the day she would become Mrs. Chris Evans. All he would have to do is look at her and he would be taken by her beauty and charm. It made me smile mainly because it was so ridiculous. Alas I let her enjoy the moment, I let her have her fantasy. We talked for a bit before it was time for us to move on. Tom Hiddleston was about to begin signing his illegible signature and surely Jade would take his breath away. He was her second choice after all. I saw the line growing longer as we sped up slithering our way through the obstacle course of queue poles until we couldn’t go any further. Now all that was left to do was wait. I sighed loudly wondering how long I would have to stand here. Jade nudged me in the back throwing a poster over my shoulder and onto the ground.

“That’s for you.”

I rolled my eyes and bent down picking it up with my hands. “I don’t need his autograph. I vaguely know who this man is.”

“Oh come on. If you don’t want the autograph give it to me.”

“Gladly. Besides this man sounds like an absolute idiot from what you’ve told me.”

The girl in front of me whipped around quickly her hair swatting me in the chest. “Why are you even in line if you don’t like him?”

I looked at her the corner of my mouth twisting up into a lopsided smirk. “What are you like 12?”

“I’m 13.”

“Oh my bad.” I quipped watching as she pursed her lips.

“He is a great actor.”

“Who from what I’ve heard works a pole and thinks he’s a dinosaur.”

Jade exhaled onto my neck. “That was so adorable.”

I fell silent as I slipped into what I could only explain as the Twilight Zone. There was an abrupt screech from Jade as Tom made his way into the autograph booth. My ears were ringing as I glanced over staring at the man who had caused such a sound to erupt from my friend.

“You’re kidding me right?” I turned my head to look at her. “That’s lust material for you?”

She didn’t respond. The line moved at a snail’s pace. Just my luck. I was going to be here forever.

“Now when you get up there just put in a good word for me.”

“Are you insane?”

“Please?” Jade begged poking out her lower lip giving herself the appearance of a sad puppy.

“Fine.”

“Next in line!” The man shouted taking his job a bit too seriously. He grabbed the poster from my hand knocking off the tiny sticky note with my name on it.

I approached Tom dragging my feet every step of the way. I didn’t want to do this. I stood in front of him neglecting to make any eye contact.

“Oh. Um…what’s your name then?”

The sound of his voice caught me off guard and my gaze immediately turned upward and our eyes met. Holy shit this man’s eye contact was on point. I gathered my thoughts remembering that I loathed the human race.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

“The sticky with your name on it is missing. I can’t personalize it without knowing your name.” He smiled and I gagged. His eye game may have been exceptional but he had the stupidest smile.

“Ariana Grande.” I replied sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows. “So it’s like that then?”

“Look I’m just here for my friend, who by the way wants to fuck your brains out and then be whisked away to your mansion in England where you will have 30 children and live happily ever after. Just sign it so I can go. Thank you.”

Tom didn’t say another word unusual considering Jade told me the man never shut up. When he finished he pushed the poster towards me and I happily snatched it back and headed for exit.

Jade was up next and as much as I wanted to just go I had to wait for her. I could see the two of them speaking and I feared my friend was making a fool out of herself. One short cell phone video, some more small talk, and one autograph later it was time to go. I was relieved.

“Thank God. I need a cigarette.” I mumbled taking Jade’s hand.

“It was nice meeting you Jade! You too Maysa!”

“Oh my God…” I mumbled through clinched teeth. “Jade you told him my name!?”

She shrugged as we disappeared back into the dark pits of hell. “He asked for it.”

“Wow. Did you give him my phone number too? My address? My social security number?”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Will you be ok on your own? I need to get some fresh air this is too much for me.”

Jade groaned. “Come on Maysa it’s just a name! You still have to come see Chris…”

I stopped her mid-sentence watching the man that strolled right in front of me. “I just saw a guy walk past me dressed as some kind of wizard. I need a break.”

There was no more protesting. I walked to the back of the building and exited, cigarette and lighter in hand. I was shocked to see it surprisingly vacant. I leaned against the wall ignoring the metal door that was beside me. I lit up and took a drag inhaling the smoke into my lungs. This was my best kept secret. If my parents ever found out I smoked I would be shipped off to bible camp immediately. I closed my eyes hoping that the sun would peek down at me through the fast moving rain clouds that darkened the Philadelphia skies. I listened as the sound of a creaking door echoed through the air.

“Yeah I know, but I can’t do it tonight.” The voice said from the other side of the metal door that stood between us. “You’ll just have to reschedule it…” Slowly it began to shut and the man came into view.

“Shit.” I cursed loudly, lowering my shoulders. What was to be a relaxing moment for me now over.

Tom beamed at me with those dopey blue eyes, a gentle smile creeping over his face. “I’ll call you back.” He tucked his phone into his pocket and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Ariana Grande is it?”

“Aw how sweet you remembered.”

“I have a pretty decent memory.” A short-lived silence fell between us. “How old are you?”

As creepy as his question was I found myself answering him honestly. “I’m 19.”

“You are kind of young aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean you are kind of young to bear such a hatred towards mankind. People are not as dreadful as you perceive them to be.”

“Yeah well we can’t all be like you.” I shifted my eyes towards his.

“What do you mean by that?”

I blew the cigarette smoke through my nose. “My friend told me you’re just a spoiled…”

“…little rich kid who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. I’ve heard that many times.” I watched as he ran his long fingers under the collar of his plaid button down shirt grazing his skin ever so gently. “Do you mind if I?” I swallowed the lump that had now formed in my throat as I handed him my cigarette. He placed the butt between his teeth rolling his thin lips around it inhaling deeply. He pulled it away the smoke casually exiting his mouth his eyes never leaving mine.

I wasn’t expecting it. Neither of us were. That day when we walked into the convention center there was no way for us to know what was to transpire. I lurched forward planting a hungry kiss on his lips my hand reaching behind his head to tug on his golden blonde hair. Deepening the kiss, I could feel his tongue invade my mouth.

This was it. I thought. Just a little making out it’s perfectly fine.

Until I felt his hand press against my inner thigh. I quickly clamped down my thoughts were scattered.

“Sorry.” He apologized his warm breath striking my quivering lip. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Here was the moment that started it all.

I relaxed my legs allowing his hand to move freely as he quickly found his mark. He tucked his thumbs beneath the band of my thong sliding it down until it fell around my ankles. I stepped out of my moistened panties my body was aching for him. He reached down forcing his hand between my legs once again his finger tip tracing against my pulsating slippery slit.

“I see it doesn’t take much to get you wet.”

I bit my lower lip grabbing on to his testicles and giving them a firm squeeze. “Stop talking.” I growled. He was hesitating on purpose I could see it in his eyes.

He jerked his hand his two fingers slipping into my warm center.

“I…I’ve never been fingered before.”

“Now who’s talking too much?” He questioned circling his fingers inside of me in and out, in and out. My moans became louder as I felt the pressure begin to build up inside of me. It was unlike anything I had experienced before. I had only lost my virginity 3 months prior and the boy was sloppy and the sex was only mediocre. Tom was experienced and he surely knew what he was doing.

“Fuck…” I whimpered closing my eyes preparing myself for release and then he stopped.

My eyes flew open my juices now dripping down the insides of my thighs. “Are…you…fucking…serious?”

Tom chuckled lifting his fingers to his mouth brushing them against his bottom lip before licking my wetness off. There’s no way in hell this guy could be real.

I began to stroke his erect throbbing dick through the fabric of his jeans. Part of me wanted to tell him that I had never sucked cock before in my life, but I didn’t have to. He removed my hand squeezing it tightly at the wrist.

“Don’t worry about that. I can handle it myself.” Tom whispered turning my back to him.

I stared at the wall for what seemed like an eternity just waiting to feel him inside of me. I heard him fiddling around with his belt and then the sound of his zipper. My body was trembling with both anticipation and fear. He ran the tip of his cock across my slit spreading my folds entering me with one swift motion. I bit my bottom lip hard his hands gripping me firmly at the waist. His movements were quick and I listened to the sounds of my ass slapping against his hips. I pushed back into him driving his dick deeper into me. Tom’s breath became more labored each time he rammed himself inside of me. I could feel myself close to reaching my climax as his grasp on my slender waist tightened. I came fervently my walls pulsating around him as he spent himself. Did this really just happen?

“Shit…” He muttered backing away so I could stand up properly. “Um…well damn.” He was at a loss for words and rightfully so.

I collected myself my hair now soaked in sweat. “Do you do this a lot?”

He chuckled. “Definitely not. I mean I’ve had one night stands, but even then I at least give myself an hour or two to find out who they are. I don’t even know you.”

“I know. Maybe it’s better that way. We’re never going to see each other again so wh…”

Suddenly the door opened taking us both by surprise. “Tom.” A booming voice called out. “They need you inside.”

He nodded and glanced at me giving me a small wave. “Bye Maysa.”

The rest of the afternoon was remarkably awkward for I wasn’t done seeing Tom yet. I had to not only sit through a Q&A watching as he shifted his attention towards me from time to time, but I also had to suffer through not one, but two photo ops. By the time we left I was exhausted. I vowed never to attend another comic con and I let Jade know I had no interest in them. Her face fell when I broke the news to her. Little did she know that I had a secret that I didn’t quite know how to tell her. I decided to keep it to myself just for a little while, but the little while turned into months, and the months turned into a year. It was once again comic con season and again Jade offered me an invite. I found out that Tom would be there. I couldn’t say no.


	2. Chapter 2

Who could ever imagine that one fleeting encounter would put me right back where I was a year ago. Standing in line, waiting for Tom Hiddleston. A man I was supposed to be uninterested in someone who 12 months ago I couldn’t even stomach the sight of. I was restless the minutes seemed like hours. I had to see him. Jade could see my nerves building the edge of the picture I had been drawing for months began to crumble in my hand.

“You’re ruining your picture.”

I glanced down part of his arm was now a crinkled mess. “It’s f…”

It was like being inside of a drum the sound of the people that surrounded me was positively deafening. My head ached and my ears were ringing. He stepped out from behind the curtain and my heart rocketed into my throat. Jade was saying something to me the sound of her voice very distorted. I gathered my breath. This was it. I moved with the line casually curling up on the balls of my feet to see him more clearly.

“Uh…what are you doing?” Jade inquired baffled by my curious behavior.

“I’m trying to see him better.”

“I noticed. I’m so confused.”

I flattened my feet pivoting on them to face her. “What’s confusing you?”

Her eyes opened wide. “Let me think. Oh yeah last year you were miserable. I had to drag you here so I wouldn’t have to see all my favorite actor alone. You told me at the end of the day you never wanted to come again yet this time you were so eager to come and stand…”

Our conversation abruptly ended as I was pushed out of the line to take my turn my drawing ripped from my hands. I approached him observing the fact that he hadn’t glanced up not once. I swallowed watching as the man behind the table shoved what I considered a scribbled mess in front of Tom.

“Wow…” He ran his finger under the edge lifting it from the table to examine it further. “You drew this?”

“Yeah I did.”

His eyes shot up towards mine the sound of my voice bringing back the one memory we had together.

He lowered his right brow obviously thinking of something to say. “Ariana Grande is it?”

“Exactly.”

Tom beamed at me standing up and exiting the tiny booth he had been confined to. He rounded the corner, opened his arms, and gave me a sizeable hug. The whispers began and I could only imagine what they were all saying. I didn’t care. I got to feel him again. Tom released his grip on me strolling back to take his seat again.

“Maysa how are you?”

“I’m surprised you remembered me.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Are you being serious right now or is this part of your extreme dislike for the human race?”

“Actually I have found the human race isn’t as insufferable as I thought.”

He raised the corner of his mouth a smirk now present on his face. “I can’t believe you actually drew this. What did you use?”

I rolled my lips together. “A ballpoint pen.”

Tom was stunned. “You used a pen?”

“Yes.”

“A regular run of the mill pen?”

“Uh yes.”

“I don’t even know what to say it’s beautiful.”

“Excuse me!” A woman roared from behind me. “Some of us are still waiting our turn.”

“Sorry right.” Tom calmly replied. “Maysa you’re in college right?”

“Can we hurry this up? I don’t want to start a riot.”

“What are you majoring in?”

The answer I supplied him with was not what he was hoping for. “Accounting.”

“That’s a shame.” He scribbled something hastily sliding it to the side of the table so I could leave. I waited for him to say at least _“Nice to see you again.”_ But it never came.

I snagged my drawing miffed at his sudden change in demeanor. I began to shuffle away until I saw what he had written.

_What a waste._

I felt a fire growing inside of me. I didn’t know what I was doing everything was a blur. I marched back towards him a security guard stepping out to stop me.

“Ma’am…”

I flailed around the security guard wrapping his bulging arms around my tiny waist. I wanted to murder Tom. I wanted to cause him pain.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” I hollered everyone in the building focusing their attention on me. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!”

Tom himself grew bothered by how the man that stood between us was pushing me around. “Hey leave her alone. It’s fine it’s ok.”

As I continued to drive forward the guard lost his patience. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. The crowd that once envied me for receiving a hug were now on my side.

“I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE!” Tom bellowed about to get up for a second time. “Maysa…”

“Just stay away from me you jerk.” I warned getting up and heading for my favorite spot.

The back of the convention center was still a ghost town. I found a trash bin and crumbled up my drawing throwing it down into the dark pit.  I pressed my back against the wall leaning my head on its concrete surface. I prayed that Jade would locate me and take me home. Two hours passed and she was still absent. I had given up on her taking a cab home now was my only option. I stood up and adjusted my sweater that had fallen off my shoulder. The door beside me opened and out walked the last person I wanted to see.

“Look I’m sorry.”

I retched the very sight of him was nauseating. “I’m leaving now.”

“Maysa don’t do this. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You’re just so talented and you’re studying accounting really?”

“Yes I am. Accounting is a very reputable career. My dad is one.”

“Yes let’s follow in our dad’s footsteps. You’re ridiculous. You have a huge talent and you’d rather sit at a desk crunching numbers all day.”

“Maybe I would. Maybe I like the idea of sitting at a desk.”

“Tell me something about you.”

I rolled my eyes. “No.”

“Come on.” Tom insisted. “You said I know nothing about you and you’re right so tell me.”

“I would rather not.” His gaze grew intense intimidating me into speaking. “Fine. I’m white.”

He pursed his lips. “Tell me something about me then.”

“Let’s see. Oh yeah you dated Taylor Swift and then when that ended you met this woman named Grace who surprisingly is also an artist and within three months you got engaged congratulations by the way.”

It clicked for the both of us. This is why I was really mad at him. It was only partly caused by what he wrote the truth is I was jealous.

“The real reason you’re so pissed finally comes to the surface.” Tom let out a boisterous chuckle. “You’re delusional if you really thought after fucking you one time it was going to result in some sort of relationship.”

My emotions were now a mixture of anger, jealousy, and heartache. I had just been rejected. I collected the thoughts that were scattered within my brain.

“You, sir, are a total asshole. Goodbye.” I spun around only to be grabbed by the arm.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled his breath growing heavy as he leaned in towards me. “I am so…so…sorry.” Those warm soft lips I had been yearning for were finally pressed against my own.

Tom’s hands worked fervently unbuttoning the top of my dress with such force I thought the buttons would break off. He tucked his fingers into the cup of my bra pulling it down to expose my fleshy breasts. His heated breath labored against my skin as he leaned in sucking my pink delicate nipple into his mouth.

“Tom…”

“JESUS FUCK!” Tom yelled throwing his hand over his mouth turning his back to Chris who stared at us both with wide eyes. I hastily got myself together my face was flushed and I could feel the heat rising from it. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I left immediately darting past Chris disappearing around the corner.

“What the fuck?” Those were the only words his friend could find. “What the FUCK?”

Tom twisted on his heels. “Don’t you dare say anything to Grace.”

Grace Hardy came from a well to do family experiencing a very similar upbringing. Her parents divorced when she was 7 and she was sent to the most elite boarding schools England had to offer. She attended Oxford something Tom always poked fun at her for. After she earned her Master of Fine Arts she became one of the most well-known artists in her home country. Yes, by all accounts Grace was exactly the type of girl a man of Tom’s stature was expected to be with.

“Is that the girl who caused the scuffle at your autograph booth? Jesus Christ what the fuck are you thinking man? You have a fiancée a beautiful woman I might add. Blonde hair blue eyes absolutely gorgeous.”

“I know that. I admit things got out of hand.”

“Out of hand? You were sucking on her tits.”

Tom’s temples were throbbing. “Grace cannot know about this. Nothing happened outside of…” Chris’s was glaring at him. “Shit fine I fucked her once last year.”

“Oh my God!” Chris groaned. “Who are you right now?”

“Promise me you won’t tell Grace.”

“Only if you promise you won’t fuck around with this girl again.”

“Agreed. I don’t even know her last name.”

“You’re an idiot.” Those were Chris’s parting words before he headed back inside.

Tom threw his head back shouting into the open air. “I am so fucking stupid!” Straightening his neck, he stared at the man who stood on the sidewalk. It was the security guard. This was his chance. He took quick long strides needing to do this quickly. “Hey…”

The security guard backed away. “I apologize for what happened earlier. I lost my job if it makes you feel any better.”

Tom tilted his head and smiled. “A bit. I need you to do me a favor…”

I rushed around my parents’ house frantically trying to find something to eat. They had gone on an extended vacation to visit my grandparents and left me to watch things. All I had to do was make sure nothing bad happened. I opened the white painted cabinet a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese staring back at me. I reached out to grab it only to be stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Perhaps it was Jade wanting me to forgive her for not coming to my rescue earlier.

“I’m coming!” I whooped the sound of my feet slamming against the wooden floors filling my ears. I turned the knob and opened the door. “How the hell…”

Tom wiped his feet on our welcome mat stepping inside without being invited. “So this is your parents’ house? They’re in Israel right now aren’t they?”

“Did you hire some kind of private investigator to follow me?”

“No…just a security guard.”

“You would. What do you want anyways?”

“I want to finish what we started.”

“Something that should have never started to begin with. Look I lost control for a minute or so it happens. You have a fiancée that you need to be faithful to.”

He hung his head accepting the fact that I was the voice of reason. “You’re right. I should have never come here.”

I laid there on my back in my parents' bed Tom gripping tightly to my ankles my legs splayed open as he plowed his hard cock into my tight wet cunt. It didn’t take much for him to get me into bed the simple sound of his smooth voice was enough to make me wet my juices running down my leg as he told me just how hard he was going to fuck me and he didn’t disappoint. I felt the familiar tingling in my body and my vision going blurry. My walls began to pulsate as I reached my climax my entire body seizing every ounce of sexual energy was being sucked from inside of me. Tom collapsed beside me his body now covered in a shiny sweaty sheen.

I tried desperately to catch my breath still trying to work out the details of how I ended up fucking Tom again after I tried so hard to talk some sense into him.

“You just fucked me in my parents bed.” I let out a breathy laugh.

“I did.” He replied reaching down and grabbing my hand. “You should come back to England with me.”

I took my free hand and patted him on the chest. “Thanks for humoring me.”

He turned over propping his elbow on the pillow leaning his head against the palm of his hand. He released my hand tracing his fingers down my breast bone stopping at my navel. “I’m being serious.”

“What about Grace?”

“What about her? I’m not breaking up with her.”

“So then why again am I going to England with you?”

“I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but I think it would be good for you. Grace could take you under her wing and help you with your art.”

“You’re right absolutely crazy.”

“Maysa you are beyond talented please don’t squander it.”

“And where am I supposed to stay while I’m in England?”

“With Grace and I.”

“Ha!” I sat up my head was spinning. “So you think it’s a good idea to have some 20-year-old that you just fucked move in to your home with your fiancée that you also fuck?”

“Yeah I do.”

I shook my head. “You’re not as intelligent as everyone thinks you are.”

“Will you…will you just think about it? You could become something I really believe that.”

I flopped back down turning over to shut off the light. “Fine I will think about it. Now be quiet I’ve had a really weird day and I’m exhausted.”


End file.
